The Broken and The Synthoid
by faroutfangirl
Summary: *AOU Spoilers* After leaving a party meant to celebrate the death of Ultron, Wanda Maximoff runs into Vision, who was sent to check up on her. Still distraught over her brother's death, she takes a walk in the park with Vision, who she never thought of more than an acquaintance. Fluffy one-shot.
Wanda Maximoff was depressed and frustrated. First of all, her brother was dead. As if that weren't enough, the Avengers were celebrating. What they were celebrating, she wasn't sure. Her brother's death? Emotional trauma for millions of people? Part of the Earth being ripped out, only to be put roughly back in place, causing environmental instability for years to come? She asked some at the party, quite bitterly, only to get a response along the lines of "Ultron is gone. Isn't that enough?"

Some told her that Pietro was a martyr. That he saved Clint and young boy. Though she did not wish them dead, a part of her wanted Pietro to be somewhere else. Safe.

But he wasn't, and Wanda had to deal with his death alone. Some had reached out to her, and she knew they had good intentions, but she shrugged them away. They did not know her brother. They could not feel her pain.

She found herself leaving the party, only about half an hour after it started. She flew over the streets of New York City. Though her powers, especially flight, were unstable, she could care less. The clouds were soothing, and the skyscrapers dizzying, but in an awe-inspiring way. Her problems felt so insignificant from the view, and she felt as if she could lose herself, even if for a few moments.

She was resting upon a spire of a skyscraper when she saw him. Vision. Was he looking for her, or was it simply a coincidence?

"Ms. Maximoff? Are you alright?" He called.

"Yes. Well, no. But don't worry yourself." She paused. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes. Mr. Stark sent me out, wondering where you went."

"Why you?"

"I was not enjoying myself at the party. I believe he noticed."

Wanda nodded, then looked back out at the navy sky. It was saturated with the warmth of bright lights.

"Is something bothering you, Ms. Maximoff?"

"Call me Wanda." She hesitated. "And yes, something is bothering me. I miss my brother. He would've loved the city, loved to race through it, know every detail." Her voice cracked.

"I am sorry for your loss." He sat down beside her. "Perhaps we should do something."

"I'm sorry?"

"We should do something that interests you, or something you've never done before. It will take your mind off your loss."

After a moment, she said, "I've always wanted to see Central Park. I've always seen it in movies and TV, and it seems interesting and-" _Romantic._ She gulped. Why was she so afraid of saying that word? It wasn't like they were a couple.

"And?" He asked.

"And…fascinating. I've also heard it's stunning at night." _And especially romantic,_ she added in her mind, then erasing the thought immediately. He could read minds, too.

"That sounds intriguing." He lifted himself off the ledge, then held out a hand. "Shall we be off, then?"

She took his hand. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

She never let go of his hand, even after they arrived. He didn't seem to mind. She guessed he thought it was an emotional response; that she needed touch.

The trees twinkled with sparkling lights. It really was stunning. Some gave them odd looks, others laughed at them, while still others genuinely smiled at the sight.

She thought about tapping into his mind to see what he was thinking, if he was enjoying himself. She thought this rude, however, and she suppressed the notion.

Wanda found his presence comforting. Not in a romantic sort of way (at least, she didn't think so) but as a friend supporting someone in distress. It reminded her of how he had rescued her in the collapse of Sokavia. They had talked every now and then, and she couldn't help from thinking about him every once in a while. There conversations were never that deep, but now, they were talking about subjects as philosophical as life and death. There were also about more lighthearted exchanges, such as how Wanda's computer was broken and she had no idea how to fix it. Vision gladly volunteered to look at it.

It was getting late, and they had made a complete circle around the park.

"I should get back to base." Wanda said, and punctuated her sentence with a yawn. She made no motion to leave.

"It is getting late in the evening. You should be returning soon, so as to get enough sleep." As an synthezoid, Wanda knew he needed no sleep, but the consideration for her sake was touching.

Wanda flew into the air, and faltered a bit. She was a little nervous of flying around someone who she considered a close friend, now. Especially since he had no trouble of it. He was there to catch her, though, and guided her up into the air.

"Thank you." She blushed.

As they flew home, Wanda knew that Vision was more than an acquaintance now. She had a wonderful time talking about everything and nothing in particular, and she wondered if he felt the same. She tapped into his mind, just a bit, knowing she shouldn't. That even though he was an android, he still should have privacy with his thoughts. She read a few thoughts in the course of a second, and immediately drew back as one thought dashed into her mind-

" _Beautiful."_

He could have been thinking about the stars, or the park, but Wanda somehow knew he was talking about her. She didn't mind, though. Somehow she thought he was beautiful, too.


End file.
